X : The Ressurection of Kotori
by AngelWing1
Summary: My continuation of the movie 'X',Kotori will be revived! ^.^
1. Prologue

~~X - "The Ressurection of Kotori"~~  
~Prologue~  
By:Angel_Wing  
  
Kamui Shirou looks around his surroundings,the eerie silence around him,after  
the final battle between himself and his close friens,Fuuma Monou;The Dragon of Earth.  
Tears still fall from his eyes,even after a cold breeze dries the old.  
"Kotori ... Fuuma ... "He whispers through his tears,the breeze flows through  
his hair,and across his tears.  
  
Memories of their childhood course through his mind,bringing more tears.  
"It should'nt have been like this ... I wanted to protect you both ... yet ..."  
He hangs his head as he stands,  
"Our destiny was Foreordained ..."  
  
Kamui slowly walks to the lifeless body of Kotori,and kneels beside it,gently taking  
it into his arms.He runs a hand through her hair,that once shone like the sun at daybreak.  
"Oh,Kotori ... "Kamui says,a few tears fall onto her face.  
He holds her body close to his,as he shakes.  
The Dragon of Earth's sword,glows and breaks into seven parts,that scatter about Tokyo.  
Kamui watches them,and the body of his childhood friend,Fuuma,fades away slowly.  
  
"If only this was'nt our destiny ..."Kamui whispers into the silent breeze......  



	2. Chapter 1 - Beginning of a Journey . . .

~~X - "The Ressurection of Kotori"~~  
~ Chapter 1 - Beginning of a Journey ... ~  
By:Angel_Wing  
  
  
Kamui carries the limp body of Kotori into the shrine that she and her brother stayed in,  
Laying her in the room with the Alter of Prayer.  
He places her hands across her waist,looking over her with gentle eyes,a hand strokes  
Her cold cheek.  
"May the Gods protect you ... Kotori ... "Kamui whispers as he stands and exits the shrine,turning  
To get one more glance at it,before walking away.  
  
The breeze picks up and ruffles his hair about his head,and into his eyes at times.  
Stray Sakura petals swirl around his slim,yet strong body,as he looks up to the   
Heavens for guidence.  
"Onegai . . . help me through this . . . we may have fought,demo,just guide me,that's  
All I ask of you."he prays with closed eyes,on the verge of spilling tears once more.   
  
With that,he begins to walk through the city,known as Tokyo,that now barely shows signs of  
The Apocalypse.  
Footsteps echo as Kamui walks down the steps of the shrine,that he had done 6 years ago,  
Leaving Kotori and Fuuma,behind . . .  
  
"That was the biggest mistake I've ever made . . . leaving them like that!"he yells at himself,as he begins to run,as fast as his long legs take him.  
"Why,why did I leave them like that?!I was such a baka!"   
Memories of his cherished childhood flood back into his confused mind . . .   
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Kamui-chan!C'mon,let's play with Fuuma!"Kotori giggles as she drags Kamui by his wrist.  
"Kotori-chan!That hurts,no da!"he giggles back as Fuuma runs up to them.  
  
"Kamui-chan!Ready to play again?"Fuuma asks,"You bet!"  
"Onegai,don't make me be it again,oniichan!"Kotori says with a slight whine.  
Fuuma places his hand under his chin,"Yup,you're it again!"  
  
"Iya!!!"Oniichan!!!"She cries and covers her face to hide the tears.  
Kamui places his hand on her tiny shoulder,making her look up to him,"Daijobu,Kotori-chan,  
I'll be it this time,ne?"  
  
She just nods and hugs him the best she can,with her small arms.  
He places his arms around her as well,feeling more than friendship between them,even though they  
Are still so young . . .   
  
~~**~~  
  
  
After what seems like running for years,Kamui reaches his small apartment in Downtown Tokyo.  
He runs inside and locks the door,closing his eyes,his body slowly slides down it,  
Putting him in a position with his face buried in his knees.  
"Why . . . why did this all happen?!"  
  
"Kamui . . ."A familiar voice calls to him from within.  
"Nani?Who's there?!"he demands,standing up defensefly.  
The spirit of his mother appears before him,smiling her gentle,and loving smile.  
"Kaa-san?"  
  
"Hai,my Kamui-chan . . ."She calls him,and he runs to her open arms,only to go right through her.  
Tears fill his lavender eyes again,as he grasps thin-air,where she would be.  
"You wish to have Kotori back,don't you my dear?"  
  
"Hai!I'll do anything to get her and Fuuma back!They were my life . . . just like you were . . . "  
He whispers with a choked-voice.  
"There is a way to bring Kotori back,bringing back Fuuma as well will only repeat the  
Battle that you just went through . . ."  
  
Kamui only listens to his mother carefully,not wanting to miss a single word.  
"You seen Fuuma's sword shatter into seven peices right?Those,will be able to help bring  
Back Kotori to this world.  
  
"Hontou,Kaa-san?"He asks with hope in his eyes.  
"Hai,but,you will have many challenges in the journey ahead . . ."  
"I don't care!As long as I get her back,that's all that matters to me!"  
  
She smiles at him,her hair flows around her body,"That's my Kamui,so headstrong,so brave,  
I know you will become a great man one-day,my son . . ."  
"Arigatou . . . Kaa-san,"Kamui whispers as a small tear falls down his already tear-stained face.  
"Now,prepare yourself,and find a man by the name of Kumada Yoshiro,he shall help you . . . "  
  
He nods and smiles as she fades away,back into Heaven's Light.  
"Kumada Yoshiro . . . but where can I find this man?"Kamui asks himself,as he gathers what  
He needs for the journey to revive Kotori.  
  
Soon,he's ready to begin his search,to find the peices of Fuuma's sword,and to revive  
his love;Monou Kotori . . . 


End file.
